BIG ANNOUNCEMENT!
by MasterTigress4444
Summary: Like the tittle, BIG ANNOUNCEMENT for all writers! And besides the big announcement, also a small one-shot and Po and Tigress sitting in a tree...you know, like the song;) ENJOY and READ!


**Author's note:**

 **hello Guys! Anyway so before you go on and read this one-shot, I really want you to read the rest of this bold text since its important, okay?**

 **No, this is not about reviews , updates,me, or anything. Nope, this is about a competition! Yep. Tigergirl713 and I were talking and it just came to us that it would be fun to see a competition just for fun. And after talking and planning for hours, we came up with the ultimate plan.**

 **Okay, first of all, to participate you got to be in the fandom. Duh. And you have to be respectful to the other competitors. Please no OC,just so its fair for everyone. And no M rated storiee, language I guess its okay, but try not to.**

 **We are going to give you guys a topic every Monday, I will post it on a one-shot I will publish that day and it can also be found on Tigergirl713 profile page, the topics will vary, (TiPo, Comedy, Adventure, Poetry, Action,etc), however, they all must me ONE-SHOTS. That means no super long stories.**

 **If you want to participate, you will be able to publish your one-shots from Monday-Friday, and in your summary you MUST put 'MT4 Competitor'. Okay?**

 **And now, what will the winner get and how will we decides who wins? Ok, in your reviews, we will see what people say about it and how they score it (though I bet people will forget to score it).**

 **The winners will...feel good. Hahaha, ok, that's part of it, but besides that, they will get their story in a community we will create and they will decide what the next topic will be.**

 **Okay, to recap.**

 **Monday through Friday you can publish one shots about a topic I will put on one of my one-shots. (Which will be posted on Monday). There are no limits on how many you post. No OC. No M rated entries. You can put pairings in it, so feel free to put what you want.**

 **Wanna participate? You have to put MT4 Competitor on your summary. You can post as many one-shots as you would like.**

 **NO rude reviews. Or reviewing your own story. Or anything that is considered cheating.**

 **And have fun! We'll announce the winner by PM them and giving them a shout- out!**

* * *

 **okay, so that was the announcement. Please just PM me and/or Tigergirl713 If you are interested, though it's not necessary.**

 **And to give it a start and see how it goes...The topic will be: SUMMER. (Summer activities, like swimming, picnic, hiking, camping, etc).**

 **Have fun!**

 **And this is the one-shot. ENJOY.**

Tigress was leaning onto the trunk of the Peach tree, just looking at the stars with a soft look on her face. She was conscious of her short breaths, how her body was all tense. And she was trying to fix that. She closed her eyes, but the moment she did, she saw Lord Shen's cannons coming at her. She opened her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Come on Tigress, move on," she ordered to herself, a small poignant feeling running down her spine. She closed her eyes once again, the feeling of panic came back to her, but this time, she remained with her eyes shut tight. She was going to let it fade.

She took a deep breath. The panic remained, but this time it decreased. It only took a couple of minutes for it to be gone completely. She smiled. Fireworks. Yes, that was a much better memory.

"Hey Ti! Mind if I join you?" She glanced around and grinned at the panda. She scoot over, to share the trunk of the tree with him. He sat down and took a peach, handing another one to Tigress.

"What were you doing?" He asked. The feline only shrugged, juggling with the peach from one paw to another.

"It was more of a ...breathing exercise," she responded, not wanting for him to know she had nightmares, nor that she was still shaky, if not scared, from the events in Gongmen. Nope, if she told him, Po would tell others unintentionally and she would be pitied at. She didn't need that. Truth is, she had actually helped the others because THEY had nightmares, they were scared...she was the one was supposed to be able to handle it on her own.

"I don't believe that," Po stated, takung a bit out of the peach. Tigress sighed.

"Sorry Po, its kind of personal" she offered him a small smile. Po was about to speak when they heard some voices,

"PO!"

"Po, are you there? ! Master Shifu wants to see you!" Monkey shouted, Mantis standing on his shoulder. Just like last time, interrupting a personal, intimate moment. Po and Tigress looked their way. Mantis and monkey stopped when they saw them...together...under a tree. They both exchanged evil grins.

"What do we have here, Mantis?" Monkey teased. Mantis snickered, before beginning,

"Po and Tigress sitting in a tree" Tigress widen her eyes while Po started blushing. The panda stood up,

"K-I-S-S-I-N-" Tigress stood up and threw her peach at the primate, making it land directly on his mouth.

"Don't you dare finish that song, understood? " she said, lowly growling while her eyes were glistening with anger.

Monkey and Mantis nodded in fear. The feline then walked out, leaving all of the three guys behind. Once the feline was down the stairs, Monkey turned to Po and smirked.

"G" Po narrowed his eyes while Mantis laughed.

"I heard that!" The feline's voice reached Monkey. Po only crossed his arms and smiled smugly.

"I would suggest you start running" Mantis hopped of the monkey's shoulder and onto Po's, and as the feline made her way back to the tree, you could only see Monkey running scared, screaming for his life.

 **Hoped you like it, and can't wait to see what you write! Good luck to everyone!**

 **-peace out:)**


End file.
